Beloved
by Deepredruby
Summary: Fran decides to take the next step in becoming Ben's beloved.Got Fangs and Circus of the Darned fic.


**And thank you to all who reviewed for my other fic. I'll try to expand and write for other stories or make these longer. It's just that these are the easiest to write at the moment. And sorry for the delay, I write slowly.**

**P.S. This was originally not intended as an M fic...and this is my first time writing one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters...sadly.**

I pulled at my shirt, trying to cool myself off on the hot summer night. The humidity was high and there was NO breeze which REALLY wasn't helping my mood right now.

My mom finally let me off my so called 'punishment' because she caught me last week with Ben on his bike without a helmet on. It was a hot day then too and it's not like I wasn't wearing it the WHOLE time, I just took it off later because it was making my hair all disgusting.

When we had returned back from our little trip, I had forgotten to put my helmet back on and when we pulled into the fair parking area, my mom was walking by just as we pulled in and gave me a mouth full after that.

I wasn't paying much attention, just catching bits and pieces of her saying how I could have died if something went wrong.

I mean come ON!

It's not like I was in any danger at all.

Ben was there.

He swore to both me AND my mom that he would protect me.

I believe him.

But I don't think my mom quite does yet.

I dumped the old hay from Tesla's bedding and replaced it with some fresh. He neighed at me when I gave his nose a little rub.

Finishing up taking care of Tesla, I hurried back to the trailer, figuring I could take a shower before I went to see Ben.

I made up my mind that no matter WHAT I was going to see him tonight. Not seeing him for a week straight was torture.

Standing under the cool water relaxed my body by bringing down my temperature and made me a little less moody.

_What are you doing?_

I jumped at the sudden deep, velvety voice in my head.

_OH! You scared me!_

His deep chuckle was enough to make my blood boil.

_Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out later. There's a band playing tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to go._

Quickly washing my hair, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

_Yeah sure! Sounds like fun. Just give me about five minutes to get myself ready._

I felt him smile in my head and lost our connection.

Quickly running to my so called bedroom, I went rummaging around for something decent to wear.

Pulling out the bag of clothes from when Imogen had taken me shopping, I looked around for something interesting.

I pulled out a black denim skirt and a short sleeve deep blue shirt that looked fairly decent.

Little did I know though.

Going back into the bathroom, I put the clothes on.

Oh. My. God.

There was NO way I was wearing THIS!

At first look holding up the items, they seem like normal clothes to be worn to go see a band play or to the movies.

But with them on, it's a COMPLETELY different story!

The skirt seems too tight and ends a little past mid thigh, and the t-shirt is WAY too tight and low cut!

It didn't look low cut before!

"Fran? You home?"

Bullfrogs! I forgot about mom!

Quickly, I threw the robe behind the door around me and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm here mom."

"Oh! Good. I have to tell you something. I have to leave now and won't be back until sometime around tomorrow night. A young woman has tried to create her own happiness potion and it backfired. She has asked me to help her in fixing it, but she lives six hours away and who knows how long it will take me to fix it."

She quickly went into one of the cabinets and grabbed some bottles of potions and packed them in the bag she was carrying.

"Now I expect you to be on your best behavior until I get back."

She turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"Alright! I won't leave this trailer, how's that sound?" I asked sarcastically.

"Good. Now be good and I'll see you soon."

With that she gave me a quick hug and left.

Wow.

I'm alone.

No mom on my case for practically a whole day!

I stared at the door for a little while longer before I realized that I still had to get ready to go out with Ben.

Ben.

Just the thought of him made my stomach flutter.

Deciding there was no time left to change, I quickly threw off my robe and brushed through my hair, and threw on a pair of sandals.

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I kept adjusting my shirt and pulling at my skirt.

_You look beautiful._

Again, I jumped at his voice.

Making sure I was fully done, I reluctantly left the bathroom and opened the trailer door, to stop suddenly.

He was standing right there.

And oh, did he look amazing.

He had his hair pulled back in a small leather thong, earrings in both ears. A silver chain drew attention to his neck, which was revealed by the top two buttons of his black silk shirt that clung to his chest. His loose fitting black pants and black shoes just toped it all off.

Just looking at him was making me hot adding to the fact that it's sweltering out.

"Aren't you hot in pants?"

He smiled, showing brilliant white teeth and held out his hand to me.

"It doesn't bother me that much. Come on. We better get moving before it gets too late."

Taking his hand, he pulled me along as we walked to the giant tent where all the concerts would be held normally.

Walking in we didn't realize how many people were there.

How could these people breath!

Bodies were moving against each other. Sweat rolling off of their bodies, adding heat to the already hot room.

Ben pulled me to the center of the dance floor, pushing past bodies and making sure my hands never came into contact with anyone else's except his.

Stopping in the center of everything, he turned around and faced me, and pulled me flush against him.

His hands on my hips sent chills up my spine. The sound of the music made everything that much better. The sensuous beat added to the excitement.

I rested my head on his shoulder with my hands on his upper arms. He rested his head on my shoulder and pulled my hips closer to his.

I gasped at the new sensation.

We moved in time with the music. Hips moving this way and that, hands moving lower.

Suddenly, his lips were against the side of my neck, right below my ear whispering.

"You have no idea what you do to me," his hot breath making me shudder.

I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

They were black, with bright gold flecks in them.

But the way he looked at me made me want to lunge at him.

Still looking into my eyes, he rested his forehead against mine.

Gripping my hips a little tighter, he ground his hips into mine, moving to the beat of the music.

I gasped at the sudden movement, and moved my hands behind his neck.

His hot breaths blowing against my face, making me close my eyes and loose myself within him.

Suddenly, he became bold.

He grabbed my left thigh, and bending my knee, he brought my leg to wrap around his waist.

Holding my thigh, he grinded his hips with mine again, while moving his hand slightly up my thigh.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes shot open to look at him.

He had his eyes closed and looked so relaxed. Realizing I was looking at him he opened his eyes.

They were pitch black.

Staring into his eyes, I didn't even realize we had started to move through all of the bodies and outside.

Once outside I slightly snapped out of my daze and looked around. We were in a dark corner hidden in the shadows from everyone else.

Looking back at Ben I realized the look in his eyes.

It was a lust.

"Fran."

"Yeah?"

Instead of answering, he crashed his lips down on mine. It was a chaste kiss that soon changed into something more. I felt his tongue flick against my closed lips and slightly parted them for him.

His tongue delved into my mouth, brushing against mine. His left hand was gripping my waist while his right was holding the back of my neck, keeping me from moving.

I ran my hands through his pony tail, pulling at the band that was holding it back.

His hair fell around his face, brushing mine as we kissed.

Is it even POSSIBLE for this kiss to become even more passionate?!

Well, it felt like it to me!

Gasping for air, I sadly pulled away from his mouth. He continued to kiss me, moving down to my neck.

"You know, I knew you were good at this, but not THIS good," I gasped breathlessly as he found one spot behind my ear that made me burn with an unbelievably strong heat.

He chuckled and continued.

_Just wait for what I have in store for later._

My eyes shot open at this comment.

Am I ready to give myself to him? To complete at least one step in becoming his beloved? I mean, yeah I have wanted to finally be together with him ever since that whole shower incident. He did willingly show me his body, which I must say words cannot even begin to describe how amazing it is! And he even said that he would wait until I was ready.

And I believe I am ready now.

_It's nice to hear that_.

As his assault on my neck continued, he gripped my hips tightly, pulling me flat against him.

He moved his lips to my collarbone, gently nibbling on the skin causing me to moan.

The sound of people from the concert walking by jolted us to realize where we were. Pulling back, and breathing heavily, Ben looked into my eyes, his a deep chocolate brown with very bright gold streaks in them.

"I think we should take this someplace else."

"I agree."

With that, he grabbed my hand and hurriedly, pulled me to his trailer. He pulled open the door and pulled me in.

"Imogen won't be back until sometime in the early morning, though, I suspected she knew this would happen sooner or later," he said with a smirk.

He again pulled me down the small hallway and into his small bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, the room was shut into darkness, the next thing I knew was the feeling of being pushed into the bedroom door, and his hot tongue meeting mine in a frenzied dance.

One word came to mind when he kissed.

Wow.

His tongue felt like velvet, just as his voice sounded.

He pressed me harder into the wall, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him to me even tighter.

For a second, I forgot I was wearing a VERY short skirt, but now, I really didn't care anymore.

I could feel just how much he was liking this from the bulge in his pants. I smirked in our kiss and ground my hips into his.

He moaned, sending shivers down my spine.

_I want you Fran. _

I responded by kissing him back harder and running my hands down his chest to the bottom and running my hands underneath against his bare skin.

Holy Crow! His muscles are hard! I didn't know he had a six pack that well defined!

He groaned into my mouth and wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me over to the bed before gently laying me down and laying in-between my legs.

_God Fran... you don't know what you do to me._

He continued to kiss me hard before moving away from my mouth to let me breathe, but his lips continued down my neck, sucking slightly harder on the pulse point.

I moaned aloud, not realizing how good this could feel.

His hands moved down to the bottom of my shirt while his lips continued to cause amazing sensations on my neck.

I felt his fingers lightly brush against my stomach before pushing my shirt up, revealing my skin.

His lips moved down my neck to the top of my shirt before he glanced up at me and smirked before moving so his lips were a hare's breath away from my stomach and blew softly on it.

I giggled at the sensation.

The flick of his tongue against my belly button caused me to gasp and jump slightly.

I heard him chuckle before he did it again.

_Seems you like this._

I nodded my head and then gasped when I felt his left hand move to rest on the center of my chest. I stared into his eyes and he looked back, deeply into mine, asking me for permission to an unspoken request. I nodded my head again and he reached down to pulled my shirt up and over my head, tossing it behind him.

He leaned back to look down at me with a smirk on his face

"My God, your gorgeous," he said in a deep, husky voice.

I blushed under his gaze and tried to cover myself with my hands but he stopped me.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Um...well...it is hard to believe that someone like you could like someone like me," I answered quietly and blushed more.

He leaned closer to my face while moving to pin my hands above my head.

"I guess I'll have to show you then," he said deeply before planting his lips on top of mine again.

I moaned into his mouth and kissed him back with as much passion that I was feeling at that moment.

My hands broke free from his hold and roamed over the muscles on his back and around to his shoulders and chest.

He pulled back slightly to stare in my eyes.

My hands reached down farther to the waistband of his jeans and I fussed with the button for a second before it came undone and I pulled down the zipper at a slow pace.

Ben closed his eyes and made a sound near purring and growling softly.

Whoa, did he just purr?!

Once his jeans were undone, I pushed them as far as I could with my hands before he got up and pulled them off and tossing them in the on growing pile of discarded clothes. He crawled back towards me and grasped my waist softly, looking into my eyes for one last sign of permission.

I nodded my head and before I knew it, I was left only in my underwear, laying on a bed in front of a god.

He leaned in and kissed me again, this time, slow and sweet while moving his hands to behind my back and finding the snap to my bra and undoing it.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as he removed it and heard it being tossed.

I kept my eyes shut, but felt his gaze on me.

Opening my eyes, I saw him staring at me in what appeared to me to be awe.

I blushed slightly and attempted to cover myself, but he reached out and stopped me.

"Don't."

_You're beautiful._

He leaned in and started kissing my neck, just under my jaw line. I closed my eyes, relaxing and forgetting for a moment that I was topless.

His lips moved down my neck, occasionally biting softly and licking certain spots, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

His mouth continued down, kissing above my heart softly before continuing down.

He reached my left breast glanced up at me through his thick lashes and smirked before taking me in his mouth.

I gasped loudly at the sudden feeling and gripped the back of his head tightly.

He continued to work before switching over to the other, causing the same reaction from me.

A while later and it felt like a life time to me, he moved down to my stomach and lower, grabbing the waistband of my underwear with his teeth, and again looked up at me as he pulled them down.

Now, I felt a little awkward. I mean come on, this is the first time I'm doing anything like this and I'm lying in front of my BOYFRIEND NAKED! I'm sure he's seen many naked women in his lifetime, and I'm almost certain I could never compare to them.

Ben sighed, sounding slightly aggravated.

"Fran, when are you going to understand that you are the only woman I have eyes for? Yes, I will admit, I have seen other naked women, but, they do not compare to you. You are gorgeous, you're funny, you're smart, and I love you most of all because you are you," he said while staring at me with his deep dark eyes.

I couldn't believe what he said. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

He smiled softly before crawling on top of me again.

When he did this time though, I could feel more skin than I had earlier and realized he had taken off his boxers.

I gasped at the new contact and looked into his eyes.

He stared back before asking.

_Are you sure? If you feel uncomfortable, we don't have to. I already told you, I've waited for you over a hundred years. I can wait a few more._

I looked back at him, already knowing my answer.

_I am ready Ben._

He nodded before positioning himself at my entrance. Slowly, he eased himself inside me.

I never realized how big he was. But, then again, I never got to look at him.

He eased in a little further, before stopping.

_This is going to hurt Fran._

I nodded my head against his shoulder.

_I know. Just, make it quick please?_

I felt him nod against me and kiss my check softly.

_I could never bear it if I hurt you. This will be difficult. I'm sorry_.

And with that, he pulled back slightly and pushed in deep and hard, breaking a barrier I learned was there when I was in school.

A searing, ripping pain ran through my body and I stifled a scream by biting into his shoulder, causing him to groan.

He remained still, letting me adjust to his size.

After a few minutes, I felt at least a little bit more comfortable where he could start moving and I gently pushed my hips against his, signaling him that he could move.

He started off slow, still letting me adjust, stopping every now and then when I would wince in pain.

Gradually, the pain began to dull, and I was suddenly filled with a new sensation.

I moaned once when he moved, causing a strong sensation to course through my body.

He took this as encouragement and picked up speed slightly, repeating what he had done to cause me to moan like that.

Our moans and gasps filled the room as we explored each other with touches and kisses.

A new feeling began to build within me, and I knew either that Ben could feel it, or that he was experiencing the same thing.

My name was repeated over his lips, as was his from mine. His speed began to pick up more and his thrusts became harder.

Suddenly, it felt like a dam broke within me and I gasped loudly, his name falling from my lips.

He thrust a few more times before I felt his body stiffen and then collapse, laying gently on me, as if not to hurt me.

With my eyes closed, I reveled in the sensations still coursing through my body.

Opening my eyes, the first thing that I noticed was not the shocked look in Bens face, but the fact that we were glowing!

Our skin looked as though we were some type of inner light.

I looked back at Ben and stared into his eyes.

"What is this?"

He smiled brightly before kissing me softly and whispering into my ear.

"That love, is just a step in our lives together."

**Okay, so, how was it? Good? Bad? First timer here! Give me a break! Please review though?**


End file.
